


The Small Couch

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night (200 words). Written for shadowhuntress's prompt "hand-holding".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Couch

When he and Steve walked into the living room, Tony discovered that their teammates had already claimed their usual spots for 'movie night' (instituted, after some argument, by Peter). Jessica Jones, Luke, and Danny--who always seemed to turn up on these nights--had claimed the big couch. Jessica Drew was curled up in an armchair, Logan was stretched out in the recliner, and Peter and MJ lay side-by-side on the floor, propped up on elbows and throw cushions. Which left the small couch for Tony and Steve. Again.

Yes, the small couch. Tony hadn't called it a 'love seat' since he realized his teammates were leaving it for him and Steve deliberately. 

They settled into their places--Tony closer to the TV, Steve further away--and Peter jumped up, turned down the lights, and started the movie. Tony leaned against the arm of the small couch, his eyes on the screen, but when everyone's attention was fixed on the movie he let his hand drop off his thigh to rest in the narrow, shadowed gap between his leg and Steve's. 

A moment later strong, warm fingers interlaced with his. Tony smiled a little and gave the hand in his a squeeze. 

The small couch had its advantages. 

\--End--


End file.
